Bassanio Roccio
= Bassanio Roccio = Known Information Act 1 Bassanio Roccio, born to the noble house Roccio. In life he enjoyed the life of a noble merchant of Dace, spending more time in the ports of other countries than his own. It was not uncommon after a particularly long outage for there to be a temporary confusion when Bassanio finally returned home. Bassanio dealt primarily in aboveboard commerce, however some have come to identify him as “the man who can reach across the sea” in trading circles. An extravagant individual, Bassanio enjoys the aesthetic aspects of life; fashion, lust, and the arts. Some, more pious, individuals have even gone so far as to call him a rake behind closed doors, likely due to his propensity to flirt with anything with a pulse. When Bassanio was home, he often regaled his family with extravagant stories. One such story spoke of a prince’s life debt after Bassanio saved his life from a would be poisoner via an accidental striking of a cup from the prince’s hand. Another tale told of Bassanio finding himself entrapped in an alley by his curiosity and seven men, escaping with save that of a silk scarf. During his final return before his untimely death, Bassanio gained the association of world renowned theatrician, Zaffiro da Paradosso, while attending a number of his plays. Though little is remembered of Bassanio’s death, by his own account he suffered a violent death during a festival ball held by one Antounio de Conti. Act 2 Bassanio returned the fourth month of the ninth year to Port Frey with his escort in hand, the famed assassin Stradvarius. Though he has denied knowing the details of Strahda’s profession, when pressed he has been heard saying, “one can never be too careful with as much success as he has had,” Integration into life on Tear has been dawdling at best for Bassanio. Though he has been reunited with his house, he is not accustomed to partaking in such savageries as hunting or engaging the villainies of the land. Bassanio instead focuses on re-establishing his connections to the outside world and thus his trade routes. Further, he has been seen chasing after the ear of the governor of Port Frey, Kenrin. Likely due to his trading experience, Bassanio has shown a passing curiosity of foreign cultures, accruing an encyclopedic collection of useless facts and, with it, a handful of trinkets. On the seventh month of the ninth year, Bassanio found himself in the small town of Solace, where he competed in the Triskelion games. He claimed victory through wit during the grand melee after putting the formidable Prexiel down. Understanding the necessity of maintaining hope in such trying times, Bassanio allowed Prexiel to reclaim his honor and stood aside from the victor's podium. Status Bassanio carries three pins of status. Allies * Zaffiro da Paradosso * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Stradivarius * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Carnum Statera Enemies Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it Bassanio slew ten...no twenty Nadine Legionaries by merely flashing his smile * Rumor has it Bassanio has countless lovers, but only loves one woman * Rumor has it that Bassanio wears yellow because it is what gives him his 'smooth as butter' abilities * Rumor has it Bassanio loves things with feathers. Quotes Character Inspirations Dandelion Alexandre Dumas' Works Soundtrack Snake Song Chris Fett